yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Comics
|-| 2015 = Guardians of the Spirits - "The Case of the Shut-In" Date: May 15, 2015 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Foia: THERE'S AN EMERGENCY Foia: THE EVENT'S ALREADY BEGUN BUT ZANT IS HOLING UP IN HIS ROOM SO NOBODY CAN AWAKEN HIM Kalt: Ritz has also fallen victim to the doorknob trap...! Ritz: Eeps- Grandmother! Fruys: Who woulda thought static electricity could do something like that to him, right- That's what you call the spirit of lightning Foia: He became a martyr... Foia: For Ritz's sake, I will DEFINITELY rescue Zant from isolation! Shao: Singing a lullaby Foia: MY FIRE IS BurNING Zant: I was just playing with some dirt outside, so how did things get like this......? Little Star Movie Festival - "Director Will's Next Production" Date: May 22, 2015 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Gerald: Uwa---- BG:Super hot guy Will: WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?! Jet:Just go look, Director Will: BUT IF THERE'S BLOOD I'LL FREAK OUT Banri: omg, a life-sized panda-chan? Gerald: I was just trying to teach Banri how to run in a cool way-... Will: GYAA IT SMELLS LIKE BLOOD Banri: Cute Will: GYAAAAAAAAA Sirius: I cannot leave Procyon at a place this dangerous let us go back immediately Banri: Ah... Baby Panda-chan... Blooming Flower Requiem - "It's the Flower Event But the Scene is So Dark" Date: June 5, 2015 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Gerber: Nepenthes got food poisoning and is now nutrient-deficient Nepenthes: Nutrients pls Julius: Oh noes...! Raven: I'm jealous that he can go to where Ophelia is... I still have things that I have not been forgiven for... Ahh I want to hurry over to where Ophelia i- BG: eyes glaze over Lyon: Your bed hair is awesome, Raven! BG: so bouncy Julius: What if I share some of my nutrients with him Gerber: ...... That ain't bed hair... Gerber: But it wasn't Julius' fault that Nepenthes faint... Wait, you're somehow getting eaten?! Julius: Wha... It didn't sneak up from behind so I didn't notice Gerber: PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT'S IN FRONT OF YOU TOO Julius: Heh... Both of my hands are full so I can't escape... Gerber: Your left hand is totally free! Julius: No it's not Raven: Ophelia likes me... loves me... adores me... Wish Upon a Star - "Kinda featuring 'Tair" Date: July 3, 2015 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Vega:Today's fortune said my luck will be the worst today... (Spica: Vega, your luck is the worst today so take care!) Spica's a really accurate fortune-teller, too Deneb: Oh, yeah, totally. My day is supposed to go swimmingly Vega: What'll happen if a meteorite decides to fall?! And the country turns into ruins?! Deneb: That definitely won't happen Altair: Vega, it'll be alright. Have some veggies we picked, things will work out BG: SUPER HOT GUY II Vega: Altair...! Deneb: That won't solve anything BG: At around the same time, these two were...... Shigure: My fortune's results were really bad... What should I do... Castor: Don't let it get to you, Shigu... Don't be all wishy-washy!! Over the Rainbow - "During the Yume100 Commercial Broadcast" Date: August 6, 2015 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Leonie: The electromagnetic wave transmission video footage apparatus Oswald made broke down!! Toto: It's whatevers Leonie: You know it might let you see your future owner Toto: FIX IT NOW Toto: owner... Droite: This is something my mom used to say long ago, but apparently if you hit it, it'll work Leonie: Huh? Leonie: Hit it?! That looks like it hurts... Gauche: Let go of me Leeya: Well, then I'll fi- Thinpla: Seems like there is a need for my abilities Leonie: Thinpla! Thank goodness...! Leeya: I wi Thinpla: Leave it to me Invitation to Butterfly Evening Party - "His True Form" Date: September 4, 2015 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Frites: MY GLASSES Azalee: I apologize deeply on behalf of my beloved sheep BG: Reclines arrogantly Frites: Can you please look sorry, then Tormari: What's wrong? Frites: THAT'S THE FINISHING BLOW Tormari: Ah sorry Frites... Guido: Could it be that he's this flustered because his glasses are the real Frites or something? Azalee: What?! Kareem!! Hurry and treat him...! Kareem: Understood, Prince Azalee Guido: The truth is, my mask is also the real me fufu... Azalee: For real!? Frites: Obviously not! Carlyle: I can't get a word in... My cats are also the real me... Fear! Will's Harvest Festival - "Fanged Event" Date: October 2, 2015 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Typesetting: Reveriesky Light Descending Upon You - "It's that Time of the Year" Date: November 6, 2015 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Camilo: Micaela-- How many times have I told you to clean your room! Micaela: B-but I must perform thorough calculations on the room layout and such, and in a matter of speaking it's not like it's ever REALLY messy... Micaela: I was just now going to start, probably Camilo: Don't make excuses BG: sweat sweat Dulfer: Let's burn it Dulfer: It'll be nice and neat Micaela: I'LL CLEAN Lecien: I'll help you out... Basically you just gotta throw everything away right? Lecien: cus I'm the older brother Adiel: Lecien! If Lecien's doing it, I will too! Adiel: It's been a long time, Lecien!! Micaela: WAIT! I can do it myself, ok! Lecien: If it's just this much, I really don't mind. Ah... I guess it's feather-shedding season... Camilo: Sorry, me too Dulfer: Me too Adiel: Me too! Micaela: NOOOOOOOOO Christmas of Wonderland - "First Christmas Celebration" Date: December 18, 2015 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Hearts: According to what Alice said, people hold a festival for something called "Krismas" during this season! Hearts: I want to hold one, too!! Chrono: We know Chrono: This kotatsu is cramped Capita: Isn't there that ritual where a Mr. Santa with a triangle-shaped thing on his head roams around all the villages Mad Hatter: While we were at it, we tried imitating it Hearts: That's Mr. Hatter for you!.. and Capita (I wanna do it too!) Marchia: I heard if you hang a stocking on Krismas you'll get eaten by it... Marchia: Are we really doing this? Hearts: For real...? Krismas is scary... Cheshire Cat: You idiots meow, there's no way that would happen meow Marchia: It's true! Cheshire Cat: Krismas is a day where you can eat as many sweets as you want without getting in trouble meow Chrono: The stuff everyone's saying is different than what's written in the picture book...? I wonder if there's something more to this... Hearts: Away with all the socks in the kingdom! |-| 2016 = Sin and Love - "Puddi~ng" Date: January 25, 2016 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Vashti: WHO'S THE ONE WHO STOLE MY!! PUDDING!! Vashti: I made extra sure to write my name on it Ira: Dat emphasis though Las: I bet it was Grad Ira: Could you not call meetings for something this stupid Vedy: My pudding is gone, too Ira: A single cup of pudding is really not something to be upset over, am I correct... Ira: I'll give you a hot cocoa instead ok... Vashti: I CAN'T JUST LET SOMEONE LAY THEIR HANDS ON MY STUFF Vashti: I'LL TAKE IT BUT Vashti: I WILL NOT HAND OVER MY PUDDING TO ANYBODY Vashti: MY STUFF IS MINE AND YOUR STUFF IS YOURS AND Ira: Kindly shut up Las: The thing I got called out for is over so wanna hang out? Chocolate Date & Whom Does Your Chocolate Belong To? - "Presents Pls" Date: February 10, 2016 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Colorer: Should we buy this chocolate for Martin since he couldn't make it? BG: Taste-test Rica: It's pretty good, why not Creto: Ugh... It's really bitter... But if I say it out loud they'll call me a child... Saiga: I am considering purchasing this for my elder brother... Banri: That would be REALLY GREAT Banri: Cuuute Toto: Where... is my master...... Makoto: There's no reason for a dog to get presents, right Antares: Uhm Antares: How many should I buy? Antares: One for Vega, one for Spica... And uh... Kaede: For Ouka and Hikage... and I guess one for that person The Eggs that Construct A Rainbow ~ Oz's Festival of Appreciation ~ - "Taste of Home Cooking" Date: April 2, 2016 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Yi2712 Leeya: Since we have a lot of eggs, let's make something. Leeya: Give me your favourites? Gauche: In that case.... biscuits. Droite: Egg tarts! Thinpla: Fuel... Leonie: Me, me, me!! I want pudding!! Leeya: All sweet stuff huh..... After 2 hours Leeya: Yay, the dough is done! Thinpla: Next is to bake it right? Oswald: Yep. I already warmed up the oven. (Leonie: Where's the pudding....) The Three Brothers and the Three Oddballs - "\Amazing!/" Date: May 14, 2016 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Yukigitsune Typesetting: Reveriesky The Bride Reflected in the Water Mirror - "Fujime-sensei's Challenge" Date: June 1, 2016 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Typesetting: Reveriesky Circo's Neverending Dream - "Circo's Neverending Dream" Date: July 12, 2016 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Typesetting: Reveriesky Tales of the Mononoke Night Parade - "Banquet" Date: August 3, 2016 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Byakuyo: Alright~~!! Let's all get drinkin!! Byakuyo: Orange juice for Kanoto, kay? Kanoe: I don't feel so good... Kanoe: I feel nauseous... Kanoto: Kanoe, that was fast Kanoto: Drink some water? Byakuyo: Hey hey, we've just barely opened up the sake though Kanoe: Th, the smell... Hinoto: That Kanoe's got no discipline Hinoto: Don't you think I'm a lot cooler than him? Toya: Hinoto looks like a fluffy monster... Hinoto: Why are you laughing? Tactics of White and Black - "White-Hot Battle!!" Date: September 2, 2016 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Typesetting: Reveriesky Phantom Ship - "Humans are Scary" Date: October 4, 2016 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Chocofied Typesetting: Reveriesky Presenting You With Wonders and Sparkles - "Prism Star Sparkles" Date: November 13, 2016 Source: Official Twitter Translation: User:Chocofied Cheshire Cat: Isn't it so cool that Prism Star gets their own nicknyames♪ (genius lyricist and composer) Chrono: Yes! (prince on ice) Marchia: You can really feel the sparkle~ (street charisma) Cheshire Cat: Speaking of, we also want cool nyames Nishina Kazuki: Hold on, isn't that a bit much!? Chrono: I'm so happy!! Hayami Hiro: Haha true, then let's give one to everyone Mihama Kouji: Does whatever he wants☆ The whimsical, mischievous cat~ Accompanied by the fragrance of honey~ Nishina Kazuki: Uh, um... A sparkling high jump star...? Hayami Hiro: Lucky rabbit M.a.r.c.h.i.a (Aaaah wonder) Chrono: I-I'm so touched!! ('Cause I'm an absolute idol☆ // So amazing, Hiro!! // By the way, what's a rabitto? // /hops) Nishina Kazuki: Uh... That's good... Cheshire Cat: ...... It's kinda long Are you still holding a grudge because of that one time? (well, I like it though) Mihama Kouji: Huh? Of course not (fufu) Snowleaf Tea Party - "Christmas Surprise" Date: December 6, 2016 Source: Official Twitter Translation: Yukigitsune Typesetting: Currypot |-| 2017 = Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf Prince - "Poetry Meet" Date: January 18, 2017 Source: Official Twitter Translation: User:Chocofied Heldt: These feelings, loftier than a mountain... I shall convey them abreast the murmurings of the river... Gary: This is Ian, a bear friend I just met earlier. Take good care of him! Vim: Oh, sure! Heldt: What do you think!? The poem really gets my feelings across, right? Zwei: It's hard to say for sure, but I feel like I can't really relate... Gary: Climbing up mountains and descending to rivers and such, it's a bit chaotic... sfx: so blunt Heldt: You guys are unexpectedly harsh... Heldt: Sigh... Then next up is Gary! Gary: ... My burning longing In this seductive fragrance, I cannot quit these thoughts... Vim: Oh, you're giving those to me as a sign of friendship? Bear: nod (At the campsite) Gary: I wanna eat already... Meat: (sizzle) Vim: Yummy... (munch munch) Heldt: (smells good) Ah... I feel you! I was just gonna say that! (I'm starving!) Stomach: growls Second Year Anniversary Date: March, 2017 Source: In-Game Comic Archive Wedding of Light and Dark - "A New Bride's Daily Life Date: June, 2017 Source: In-Game Comic Archive Translation: HanXanth Typesetting: HanXanth Elemental Rangers Date: August, 2017 Source: In-Game Comic Archive Translation: HanXanth Typesetting: HanXanth A Dreamy Night That Envelops the Desert - "Rabia Learning Experience" Date: September 8, 2017 Source: Official Twitter Translation: HanXanth Typesetting: HanXanth Love of the Maple Leaves Laden Hot Spring - "Nayuta's Souvenir Shop" Date: November 8, 2017 Source: Official Twitter Translation: HanXanth Typesetting: HanXanth Love Given on the Holy Night - "Their Various Christmases" Date: December, 2017 Source: In-Game Comic Archive Translation: HanXanth Typesetting: HanXanth |-| 2018 = Welcoming Spring, Kuyou's Banquet - "First Dream of the Year" Date: January, 2018 Source: In-Game Comic Archive Love and the Gems of Snow - *DEATH* Date: February 8, 2018 Source: Official Twitter Translation: HanXanth Typesetting: HanXanth 3rd Year Anniversary Date: March, 2018 Source: In-Game Comic Archive "Making Fun of the Older Brother" Date: October, 2018 Source: In-Game Comic Archive "Hunt for Autumn Leaves" Date: November, 2018 Source: In-Game Comic Archive "During the Preparations for the Christmas Party" Date: December, 2018 Source: In-Game Comic Archive Translation: HanXanth Typesetting: HanXanth |-| Tutorials = Leader Skills Date: June 17, 2018 Source: In-Game Translation: HanXanth Typesetting: HanXanth Battle Skills Date: June 17, 2018 Source: In-Game Translation: HanXanth Typesetting: HanXanth Skill Level Date: June 17, 2018 Source: In-Game Translation: HanXanth Typesetting: HanXanth Missions Date: June 17, 2018 Source: In-Game Translation: HanXanth Typesetting: HanXanth Mission Events Date: June 17, 2018 Source: In-Game Tutorial - Paralysis Date: October 26, 2018 Source: In-Game Translation: HanXanth Typesetting: HanXanth Tutorial - Poison Date: October 26, 2018 Source: In-Game Translation: HanXanth Typesetting: HanXanth Tutorial - Skill Seal Date: October 26, 2018 Source: In-Game Translation: HanXanth Typesetting: HanXanth Tutorial - Stacking Date: October 26, 2018 Source: In-Game Tutorial - Play Tickets Date: October 26, 2018 Source: In-Game Category:Media